runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Dark Thunder
Dark thunder is a english-speaking, warring clan. So far we have 47 people, but we are recruiting quickly. We are a rather new clan and have only existed for about 2 months. *This clan is part of a union called The Alliance *This clan follows this Constitution History and News We were formed in march 2011 by Gaaragodaime, former Avengers clan leader, who formed the clan along with his first 2 deputy owners, who were also former Heavy Metal Dragon members. A third deputy owner was later appointed a few weeks later. This was after the Heavy Metal Dragon had stopped really doing anything, so when RuneScape made the Clan Camp update, Gaaragodaime decided that it was his chance to re-found the clan along with some of his most trusted subordinates. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Edit: Some time ago spirittree7 wrote that we used to be called Avengers. This is a mistake. We used to be called Heavy Metal Dragon. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The False Warrior~unknown date Some weeks ago when King Gaaragodaime was out recruiting in the Clan Camp a combat lvl 70, his name has been forgotten but is believed to be mead101, asked how much the king would pay if mead101 joined Dark thunder. The King refused to pay anything, but mead101 said he would join anyway. Later that day mead101 asked the King if he could be raised to the rank of deputy owner, but the King refused again, and mead101 was instead raised to admin. Mead101 later changed the clan motif to a pink unicorn on a white background with a butterfly in a darker shade of pink under it. The King threw mead101 out of the clan for that and mead101 was never seen again. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The Clan Motif Argument~unknown date After mead101 was thrown out of the clan there was a heated dispute about how the clan motif should look, between both the Council of the High Lords and of the Lower Lords.The admins and deputy owners argued for more then 2 hours about it, until some of them agreed on how it should look, though it was later changed again and then one final change was made. We are now hoping that no further changes will be made. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The Alliance~posted 16:38 Sunday, the 3rd of June 2011 by Spirittree7 We made an alliance with another clan called 'Legion of Bandos'. We'll help them in war if they need help and they'll help us if we need help. The King is the leader of the alliance since our clan is much stronger in numbers and it was the King who asked 'Legion of Bandos' whether they should make an alliance. Their leader is Mal Pat Wild Things. If he claims to be the leader of the alliance though, then the King will wage war on him, and the 'Legion of Bandos' will be outnumbered and will hopefully give up and beg for forgiveness when they notice our vast numbers, though if they do not then we will completely destroy them and force the survivers of the war from their side to join. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Varinfort rebuilt Varinfort, our once great capital, has been left abandoned for some time, but with the new clan citadel update it will be rebuilt in the form of the clan citadel. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The First Pilgrimage~ posted 19:50 Monday, the 22nd of August 2011 by the King I decided to walk around the desert for 2 days without food and without a map. I started by thinking of it as a way to be free of my duties, and that when somebody asked me if he could see me I'd have the pro excuse: 'I am too busy walking around the desert doing...erhm...cool stuff that you wouldn't understand'. But by the second day I knew it wasn't like that. This was a pilgrimage. While I was walking I started thinking of proverbs. Proverbs are wonderful because they fit so much knowledge into so few and simple words. So I made up a few. They seem okay to me, but nobody can accurately judge themselves so I am not really sure how good they are. Yesterday a monk told the route I walked should be sacred to all saradominists in the clan. The route I walked was almost sacred to myself. It's hard to talk like this about something that happened in a game. Oh yeah, I've also finally decided to add pictures to our pages on this wiki. The one to the right is just my rough sketch of me returning from the walk in the desert. Of course I'll make a second draft. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The Alliance Website~ posted 16:11 Wednesday the 24th of August 2011 by the King I want to know what you think about the idea of having our own website. On that website we could have both public information, that everyone can access, and also union-member only information, where you have to login, and then finally Top-Secret information, only for High Council members and captains. Please give me comments on how I could make this website, or whether I should just make a wiki about the alliance. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The King is Leaving The King will leave Dark Thunder, but he will stay the leader of The Alliance and therefore he will still be Dark Thunder's ultimate leader. The new monarch will soon be chosen by the King. Contact the King if you seek to become a candidate for the new monarch. The new monarchs power is stated in the Constitution Chapter VI. Locations Important to Dark Thunder King's Eye The King's POH, the location of the King's throne and therefore a place of great political importance to both the clan and The Alliance. It is currently being rebuilt, since the King doesn't find it as organized as he would like it. It is unknown how it will look after being rebuilt, but it was said that the plan of making it look like a castle with 4 towers isn't going to be used, due to how many rooms the towers will use up. Bandit Camp Used as a temporary capital for the lands The Alliance owns deep within the Wilderness, the Bandit Camp currently holds great political importance. Varinfort A great city in a POH, Varinfort holds great importance due to the trading that takes place there. Eastern Ruins Situated deep into the wilderness, the Eastern Ruins were found completely abandoned, except for some deadly red spiders, having no resources except for an old furnace. The Eastern Ruins also currently serve as the Executive Militia headquarters. Western Ruins Situated deep into the Wilderness, the Western Ruins were found completely abandoned. The Western Ruins now serve as the Patrol Corps headquarters, and are therefore dangerous, as anyone approaching who is not recognized as an ally is usually attacked. Ranking system Our clan uses the ordinary ranking system, with the exception of ranks within the Allied Divisions which have been altered slightly, though titles such as 'lord' and 'knight' bear great importance. Lords are appointed by Gaaragodaime and are the leaders of 'Houses'. Current Houses House Avarrocka, leader: King Gaaragodaime House Ardougne, leader: High Lord Santutu60 House Dreadhal, leader: High Lord Zimmerman195 House Storm, leader: High Lord Jacpie House Dagar, leader: Lord Luke Lionhart, leader: Lord Einer List of important people in Dark thunder King Gaaragodaime, current monarch of Dark thunder and leader of House Avarrocka/ Prince Albertharrco, King Gaaragodaime's brother/ Prince Sacredkill77, King Gaaragodaime's brother/ High Lord Santutu60, Leader of House Avarrocka and leader of the blue guard/ High Lord Zimmerman195, leader of House Dreadhal/ Ser Zimmer159, High Lord Zimmerman195's brother/ High Lord Jacpie, leader of House Storm/ Lord Luke, leader of House Dagar/ Jetplanee55, our current War Caller after VESTAMAROCKS left the clan for unknown reasons/navasuddhan King Gaaragodaimes squire Clan rules This clan follows the The Alliance's constitution Category:Clans